bbc_outcastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Episode 1
[[Transport Ship] moves through space.] Captain Kellerman: Carpathia, this is CT-9. Can you hear me Carpathia? Captain Kellerman from CT-9 calling Carpathia. We're approaching you're atmosphere. Are there any human beings out there? :enters orbit of Carpathia. :['''Scene': Mitchell Hoban's home, Linus Hoban is on his bed reciting a poem, looking at the sky.]'' Linus Hoban: Tyger, Tyger, burning bright, in the forest of the night. calls to his mother Mummy! Karina Hoban: Busy ...deaf. Remember how i tried to teach you the difference? Linus: I saw lights in the sky. Karina: There's nothing. Linus: Is it the transporter with the new people? Karina: They're too far away for us to see their lights. Linus: D'you think they'll know about the tigers? Karina: Well... Linus: Will they mummy, will they know? Karina: Of course they'll know, and i bet there still were tigers on Earth when they left, in zoos at least. Now, i want you up and out of here in one minute, starting now. leaves :goes back to watching the sky. Linus Hoban: Tyger, Tyger, burning bright, in the forest of the night. :['''Cut to': Mitchell Hoban walking on the surface of Carpathia, making his way to a city. He watches the city from a distance. A sign is shown identifying the city as Forthaven. The doors to the city open, allowing him in. In Forthaven, two men are seen playing chess while two children play football. Mitchell walks through the place, observing an infant playing with some toys. Mitchell enters a building, he walks through the hallways where he is met by Richard Tate and Stella Isen.]'' Richard Tate: Mitchell. We were expecting you tomorrow. Mitchell Hoban: Well you know about the new rules, no weapons inside Forthaven itself. Stella Isen: All my PAS officers have handed theirs in, even me. Mitchell: We're not PAS officers, Stella. We're expeditionaries. Stella: Okay, but you're still not supposed to be soldiers. Your job is to resear... Mitchell: Don't tell me my job. Stella: ..to research the planet and its resources. Tate: Look, the main issue here Mitchell is that i don't have to justify to you now. It was passed by General Council and everybody will respect that. PAS and XPs alike. device Tate has is beeping. It's the comms room. Could be the transporter. We might have made contact at last. leaves as Stella turns to Mitchell. Stella: Check the weapon in, Mitchell. :leaves in the opposite direction as Mitchell turns to Tate, who exits in a lift. :orbits [[Carpathia]] Kellerman: Carpathia this is CT-9, can you hear me Carpathia? Carpathia this is CT-9. :enters to the communications room. Kellerman: Carpathia this is Captain Kellerman of CT-9. Tate: We hear you Captain, we hear you. Kellerman: Is that a Human voice? Tate: This is Richard Tate, President of Carpathia, as Human as you are. Communications Officer: Tate We've got visuals now. :appears to Tate on the screen. Kellerman: I can see you now. Tate: Been so long Captain, over five years waiting for new arrivals, we thought there would be no more arrivals. Kellerman: There might not be now, we've lost all signals from the ships in our departure fortilla. Tate: Well i can't tell you what it means to have your signal, what's you're status Captain? Kellerman: We've a couple of higher than normal protocols on the right side of the ship, fatigue damage. Tate: It's important you deal with that, each stress on atmospheric entry has been an issue for some transporters. Kellerman: How much of an issue? Tate: Catastrophic in some cases. Kellerman: sighes Okay, it's best to know the truth. I appreciate your honesty. Tate: And Earth, we lost their pulse signal some years ago. Kellerman: We picked up some data, anyone sitll down there is not having so much a good time of it. Tate: Well lets keep important questions for when you're in. Kellerman: I do have one question actually. Tate: Fire away. Kellerman: What's the weather like on Carpathia? Tate: Admirable priorities Captain, occasional White-outs caused by our lunar system. But on the whole, nice and warm. Kellerman: I need to patch things up out here, don't go anywhere. :cuts out. Tate goes to a screen showing CT-9's status. Tate: Keep beating, keep beating. :['''Scene': Mitchell's house, Karina looks at a device showing the duty roster, including an urgent meeting with Mitchell. Mitchell arrives at the house and enters.]'' Linus: Daddy! :hears Linus and looks tense. Mitchell goes to Linus. Mitchell: How's my boy? Linus: I'm practicing my poem to welcome the transporter. Mitchell: Really. Linus: Pablo Zavaleta is going to sing Gracias A La Vida. Mitchell: Well that will make five years hurtling through space seem worthwhile. Where's your mum? Karina? Karina: Hi! Linus: Pablo's parents came from a place called Chile. Is there tigers at Chile? Mitchell: Not that i remember. Armadillos, Chinchillas, jaguars maybe... but tigers, i'm not sure. Karina: You're early, we weren't expecting you til tomorrow. Mitchell: Yeah i came back to show them what i thought of their weapons ban. I bumped into Stella. She said PAS officers had already given them up. Karina: I don't mind. It's not like i've ever used mine. Mitchell: Not long now, we're nearly ready. pauses We're nearly ready, Karina. Karina: What about Linus? Mitchell: Linus? to Linus and picks him up Linus will be fine, won't you? He'll be better. :kisses Karina It's good to see you. Right... :puts Linus down and leaves. :['''Cut to': Cass Cromwell walks through the hallways of CT-1 with a piglet, which grunts. He walks into Stella's office.]'' Stella: You're not on duty yet Cass. Cass Cromwell: I heard we had visuals with the transporter. Came straight here. Is it true? Stella: It's true. :looks at the grunting piglet. Cass: What? Oh yeah, err... chuckles. Number 4, meet Dr Stella Isen. Not just the head of Protection and Security, but the braniest woman in the whole universe. Couple of guys in Food and Distribution made for of these. Stella: What happened to numbers 1 to 3? Cass: Not in front of 4. Stella: I didn't know General Council had approved any livestock clones. Cass: No, it was done on the sly. Renegade carnivores getting their bacon fix. Stella: That and some black market action, i'd imagine. Cass: And we intervened just before they, quietly lit the coals under her curly little tail. Stella: Stop it. You'll have me crying in a minute :chuckles, Stella pauses. Cass: So? Stella: Thermal shield damage. Cass: Shit! Stella: Captain's apparently very competant. They're doing repairs in orbit. They have a good chance. Cass: Maybe your family are on board. Stella: There have been far too many maybes already Cass. Get the pig out of my office. smiles Cass: Come on, Pork Chop. :Piglet grunts again and squeals as he goes out with Cass :['''Scene': Mitchell's house, Mitchell takes his scarf off and looks at the same device Karina was looking at.]'' :door opens, Karina enters. Karina: I need to go to work. Mitchell: Do you love me? Karina: You know i do. I've never loved anybody else. Mitchell: And trust me? Karina: Of course. Mitchell: Linus will be fine. Karina: And the others, left behind? It's only been ten years. Mitchell: We were pioneers before. We'll be pioneers again. Karina: I'd miss Forthaven. Mitchell: It's a hutch Karina. All Tate wants is bunch of satisfied rabbits. Karina: Well i like my work, and our friends, and... Mitchell: You'll like where we're going better. There's a whole planet out there. moves to kiss Karina Karnia: I need to take Linus to school before my shift. :goes to leave but is stopped by Mitchell. Mitchell: You would never betray me? Hmm. Anyone else in PAS finds out what we're planning... Karina: I'll always do what i think is right for Linus. Mitchell: This is the right thing, trust me. smile at each other :leaves :looks for something, he goes through a chest and takes out his file. The file states his insubordinate behaviour and fears that he may be suffering from multiple personality disorder. He takes it away and appears distressed. :['''Cut to': Tate addressing the people of Carpathia, his speech appears on various screens in Forthaven.]'' Tate: I've spoken at last to the captain of Transporter 9, which is now orbiting Carpathia. 'They are entering the most dangerous part of their journey. 'I will be in constant contact with Captain Kellerman and will keep you informed of all developments. All public screens will now show the transporter's position and significant flight data. Let's all unite in hope, for the safe arrival of our brother's and sisters, nearing the end of their long voyage from Earth. :walks with Fleur on the streets of Forthaven. Karina: Mitchell's back, a day earlier than i expected.. Fleur Morgan: Mmm... bet he's pleased with the weapons ban. Karina: When Linus was a baby, i used to take him down to the fence when the expeditionaries came home, hold him up high above the fence so Mitchell could see him. Fleur: Nobody goes to welcome them back anymore. Karina: No, and that hurts him. He needs to be adored. Fleur: Oh! Nothing more boring and annoying in my book. Karina: You just haven't found Mr Right yet. Fleur: The day i say i have, feel free to shoot me. wind rumbles, Karina and Fleur are walking when Fleur notices Tipper being given something by a man. Tipper Malone: I love a girl in uniform. Fleur: What did he just give you there? Tipper: Nothing. Karina: the man I know you, you work in medical distribution. Fleur: Slinging a bit of unofficial SP on the side. Tipper: You should try some, girls. Open your minds, expand your horizons. Fleur: chuckles My horizons are just fine. Karina: Sorry, gentlemen, we're going to have to take you into PAS. We're charging you with two code violations. Tipper: Oh officers, isn't there some other way to sort this out? I'd literally do anything you ask. Karina: You're fresh. :chuckle. The wind rumbles again. Karina: It's gonna white out. :and the other man use this distraction to one away. Fleur pursues the man. Fleur: Hey! Hey! Karina: Fleur, leave him! Everybody get down! :gets down as a sandstorm envelopes her. She gets up when it passes. Fleur: I've lost him, Karina. Are you ok? Stella: It's back rolling, Fleur. We're ok. :looks up to see a shadowy figure, the figure hits her and she grunts in pain. Fleur spots this through some blinds. Fleur: Stop! Karina! to Karina Karina! Karina! her com-device Cass, it's Fleur. Karina's down. Karina! Karina, can you hear me? Karina, please! :['''Scene': CT-1, Karina's is being taken to the Medicentre.]'' Cass: Who was it? Fleur: We were dealling with some SP deadbeats. One of them goes by the name of Tipper Malone. Cass: I'll break his scrawny neck. Fleur: I didn't say it was him. arrive at the Medicentre We were questioning, there was a white-out, it happened so fast. Cass: Yeah, I'll break his neck anyway. his com-device Put a detention order on all screens for Tipper Malone. Fleur You okay? Fleur: Who could hurt her? She can't die, not Karina. :is unconcious on the bed, she has a very severe head wound. :['''Cut to': Tate and Stella walking through the hallways.]'' Stella: Everything that can be done is being done for her. As soon as they tell us anything, you'll be the first to know. Tate: Where's Mitchell? Stella: We're trying to find him. I've also sent a couple of officers to inform Linus's teachers. Tate: You think he might have discovered something? Stella: We do have another suspect. Tate: Who? Stella: Tipper Malone, some black market loser. :enter the communications room. Tate: And why would he want to hurt her? Stella: I don't know, I want to DBV him. You need to get back to the transporter. Tate: What if Mitchell did find out? Stella: Look, lets just take things one step at a time. Tate: We asked her to spy on her own husband, Stella! Stella: Yeah, who was plotting to break away and destroy everything we're building here. Tate: But she did love him, and it was agony for her. Stella: She knew her duty and she was doing it. Listen, you need to focus on helping the transporter captain and let me deal with this. :screen shows CT-9 in orbit. :['''Scene': Linus's school.]'' Teacher: So everybody knew that our only hope, was to find a planet in what is called a Goldilocks Zone. That means just close enough to a star - not too near, and not too far. The right size, as well. PAS officers arrive. Wait a moment, children. :['''Scene': CT-1, Tipper is being questioned by Fleur and Cass.]'' Cass: Why did you attack a PAS officer? Tipper: I didn't. I just swapped a few bits and bobs for a few other bits and bobs. Fleur: You were getting controlled medicines that are supposed to help sick people. Cass: Real sick people, not just sick-in-the-head people. Tipper: That's not very nice. Anyway, I take great offence at your outdated elitism. Cass: Do you, now? Tipper: I'm the voice of liberty. Cass: Yeah, well, I'm the voice of f... :arrives. Fleur: This is... Tipper: I know who it is. Stella: Deep Brain Visualisation. You know about that, too? Tipper: Yep. Stella: If you have nothing to hide, it may well prove your innocence. I'd like your consent rather than applying for an order. Tipper: Are you doing it personally? Stella: Well, the human brain is still my main area of interest. Tipper: Then get ready to be fascinated, Doc. :['''Scene': Communications Room, Tate contacts Captain Kellerman again.]'' Tate: Captain? Kellerman: There's growing panic among the passengers. They know there's something wrong and they're just... desperate to get in now. Tate: Well, you can't attempt atmospheric entry until your ship is ready. Kellerman: Yeah. It's difficult to explain that to people, who've been living under these conditions for five years. nods We also have alot of children and newborns. Tate: That's very welcome news for us. Um... With your permission, Captain. Have your comms system patch me through to the entire ship. :patches him through. Kellerman: Clear to speak now, Carpathia. Tate: Passengers of CT-9, this is President Richard Tate from Forthaven, Carpathia. Many of you won't know why we named our new planet Carpathia. It was to honour the rescue ship, that came to pluck survivors out of the freezing seas after the Titanic disaster on Earth. The name reflected the hope we had, that our new home would be a similar refuge, providing safety and warmth after a time of great danger. And we've done our best to achieve that in the ten years we've been here. We came to a planet where we weren't even sure if we'd survive the first days. And now, our solar engineers have given us energy, our scientists have provided us with food ...and our expeditionary teams keep making exciting discoveries about our new home. I know you feel as if you're in the deepest darkness now... ...but my voice will always be beside you, and the light is such a short distance away. You're not on your own. There are thousands of us down here waiting for you. There is warmth and there is safety on Carpathia. is heard on CT-9 What is it? Kellerman: They're clapping. People are clapping. Tate: Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. :orbits Carpathia :undergoes deep brain visualisation. Stella: Did you know that the part of the brain that deals with the memory is called the hippocampus? It means 'sea horse'. Do you remember the sea, Tipper? :of an ocean from Tipper's mind appears on the screen. Stella: Sea horses are unusual creatures because it's the men that carry the eggs and give birth. Everyday, the male and females have greeting sessions. Now, you had a meeting with someone this morning, didn't you, Tipper? :image appears on the screen. :['''Scene': Medicentre, Cass is by Karina's side, Fleur arrives.]'' Fleur: How is she? hesitates The DBV's done, it wasn't Tipper. turns away Stella wants us to find Mitchell. Cass: He's back then? Fleur: Early. Karina told me that this morning. Cass: No, Mitchell wouldn't hurt her. Apart from his ego, Karina and Linus were all he cared about. Fleur: She said he got jealous real quick. Cass: Mitchell's a bit of a crazy gun-head now but he wasn't always like that. Did good things for us at the start. He was the first to go into the mountains. Found the first water, brought the stuff back for medicine at a time we had no idea what was out there. He's brave. People still remember that. Fleur: Let's find out why he's not at her bedside then. :and Cass walk outside past the XPs. Cass: sarcastically Weapons ban's working well. meet two XP's Yeah, um... We're here for the ballet lessons? Where's Mitchell Hoban? :XP watches them and taps on the rail. Fleur: We're just here to talk, Jack. walks over, Fleur turns to Cass. You wait here. goes over to meet Jack Cass: You're the boss. to the XPs Women, eh? Fleur: When Mitchell surfaces, tell him we need to speak urgently. Jack: I heard his wife got herself hurt. Fleur: 'Got Herself'? Her name's Karina. I think you know that, right? Jack: She's a snake. Fleur: What? Jack: Ask your bosses. They had her spying on him. Fleur: Then he must have been doing something wrong. Jack: I'll tell you this. You come after Mitchell and there's gonna be a fight. See how much your weapons ban means then. Fleur: We're going to find the person who hurt Karina and we are going to take them down. Whoever they are, whatever their status. Reassure Mitchell about that when you see him. storms off :after, Jack walks over to Mitchell. Mitchell: Well? Jack: They came low-key. Two PAS officers, unarmed. I wouldn't rule out the cavalry though. Mitchell: Jones. Jones: Sir? Mitchell: Get me some provisions. Jones: Yes sir. Mitchell: I've got one last thing to take care of, then I'm heading out to the lake. I want you to follow me out there when you've got everybody ready. :walks off. Jack: Mitchell... Mitchell: Yeah, what is it? Jack: I still think it's too early. It's like I've always said - when the time's right. Mitchell: It has to be now, Jack. That's why they've brought in the weapons ban, it's to weaken us. If she betrayed me like that, she must have betrayed me in other ways. Jack: I don't think so Mitchell. Mitchell: What do you know? :leaves, Jack shakes his head. :['''Cut to': Later in the day.]'' Cass: He said what? Fleur: Big fight if we try and detain him. Cass: I just can't believe it. Fleur: Just because he's a poster boy doesn't mean... Cass: Look, I don't need a lecture on domestic violence, Fleur. I can still be shocked and sad. Fleur: You actually liked Mitchell? Cass: Not liked so much, but I respected him. Fleur: Well it's not just domestic. Jack said she was spying on him for our bosses. Cass: What? Fleur: Well, Karina said nothing to me about it. Never thought things had got that bad with the XPs. Cass: Look, go to Karina and make sure she's protected in case whoever it was... Fleur: I think we know who it was now. Cass: Go to the medicentre and double up her protection in case he comes back for a second snap. Fleur: Where are you going? Cass: Get some answers. :['''Scene': Communications Room, Tate talks with Kellerman.]'' Tate: How's the mood on board, Captain? Kellerman: Better, thank you. Tate: You carrying any VIPs, by the way? I mean, everybody is of course, but... Kellerman: Margaret Baker, poet and Nobel Laureate. Tate: Good, you can never have too many poets! Kellerman: chuckles' Haas, the climatologist. Um...Julius Berger... '''Tate': Berger's on board? Kellerman: Yes, did you know him on Earth? Tate: He ran the Evacuation Programme. I knew him well. Kellerman: He's, uh... quite an authority to the passengers. Tate: I'm sure. pause Captain, I have somebody down here who has missing family. It's a long shot but I'd like to put her mind at rest. Kellerman: I understand, what's her name? Tate: Stella Isen. Her family were due to follow her out. Her husband, Daniel Isen and daughter, Lily. Kellerman: Ok. :cuts out. :undergoes DBV, she envisions listening to Parigi O Cara from La Traviata by Verdi when she was pregnant. :discovers Mitchell in his office. Mitchell: Surprised to see me? around You ordered my own wife to spy on me and report to you. Tate: What you were planning ammounted to a coup. She did her duty. Mitchell: Well, you could have stayed here, with your regulations and your lapdogs. Tate: Except part of your plan was to use Forthaven as a supply base for your new home. Mitchell: Well, she really did tell you everything, didn't she? Tate: And you certainly made her pay for it, you ignorant thug. Mitchell: What did you say? over to turn his ear to Tate What did you call me? Tate: She loved you...but she was far too good for you. Mitchell: Did you fall for my wife like everybody else? No, don't tell me, she let you... Tate: You are vulgar, as well as stupid. Mitchell: You did though, didn't you? You couldn't protect your own family so you thought you'd help yourself to mine. Tate: Is there anything sadder or more pathetic than a jealous, strutting conquistador nobody needs? :snaps and pushes Tate up to a wall. Mitchell: They're out there, Tate. They're still outside the fence. Still brooding about what we did to them You ordered their execution. Remember that? You remember that? Huh? I spared them. I let them go. chokes They need me. They respect me. One word from me and they'll destroy this place. I want you to know that before I kill you. :Mitchell pushes Tate to the floor, Cass walks in. Cass: Mitchell what have you done? Mitchell: his gun Back off, or I'll kill you. backs down Cass, I know about you, remember? Who you are, what you are. Never breathed a word, not to anybody. Cass: Still can't just let you go. Mitchell: But can you stop me? Cass: staff walk into Mitchell Just get back! Get down! Mitchell: I don't want to shoot you, Cass. Cass: Just give up. It's not too late. :PAS officer walks in, Mitchell points his gun at him. Cass: No, just stop Williams, just let him go. turns his gun to Cass, then aims at Williams. No, just stop, Mitchell. shoots Williams. Mitchell: Too late, now though, isn't it? :runs off. Cass: his com-device. Medics and PAS officers to Corridor Seven. We have a shooter in the building and two men down. We need a DO but no-one is to approach him unarmed. The identity of the shooter is Mitchell Hoban. Williams! :['''Scene': Mitchell's home, Linus is with his teacher.]'' Linus: When is Mummy coming home? Teacher: Soon. Why don't we practise your poem again? Linus: Fearful symmetry, that's the line I always forget. Teacher: Use something to remind you. With the same letters but easier to remember and linked. Like...foot and shoe. Linus: Foot and shoe? Teacher: For fearful and symmetry. When you get to the line you can't remember just think, foot and shoe. What immortal hand or eye dare frame thy?... Linus: Foot and shoe. Teacher: chuckles Don't worry, you'll be fine. Linus: Do you think the tigers came back when there weren't so many people hunting them? Teacher: Maybe. Linus: If we found a tiger here, would we start hunting them again? Teacher: That's an excellent question, Linus. Answer that, and you might have the key to our future. :arrives with a gun. :['''Scene': CT-1.]'' Tate: I'm okay. Go find him. Cass: How come he's gone this crazy? What's this about Karina spying on him? Tate: We don't have time for questions right now. Just detain him and protect Karina. Cass: Karina's secure, Linus is with his teacher. I'm gonna check he's ok. After I've checked my gun out again. :leaves. Tate strokes his neck. :goes into Mitchell's darkened house. Searching with a gun and torch (or flashlight if you're American). He hears banging. Teacher: Help! Please, anyone. Help me! Cass: Stand back! :kicks down the closet door. Teacher: Somebody call PAS. Cass: What happened? Teacher: I tried to stop him, but he hit me. He's taken the boy. Cass: You stay here, I'll send someone round to get you, understand. You stay here. :['''Scene': Fleur and Cass walk outside to meet the XPs.]'' Fleur: Where's Mitchell? Jack: He's not in the base, there's not point going in there. Fleur: You need to help us now Jack, this goes beyond loyalty. Cass: Unless you give us Mitchell, we'll close down your base and detain you all on the grounds of harbouring a murderer. Fleur: The people will back us. You know that, you're not stupid. Cass: Or you give up Mitchell, and hang on to what you have. Choose, your team or Mitchell Hoban? Jack: I'd advise you to back off. He's a leader to these people. To most people. It's not simple. Mitchell: Is it worth us searching anymore inside the fence? Jack: No. Cass: You'd better get him to come back then Jack. That kid's fate's in your hands now. and Jack walk away from each other. :['''Scene': The surface. Mitchell is cooking with Linus. Mitchell hears something and gets his gun. It's Jack searching.]'' Jack: They're looking for you. Mitchell: Tell everybody to come out and meet me by the lake. Jack: I warned you. I just don't think we're ready for this yet. Mitchell: Are you turning against me as well? up to Jack Jack: You're crazy. Mitchell: You remember who I am. Jack: You're the man I've looked up to since I've been here. I have to tell you... Mitchell: Nothing. You tell me nothing. Tell everybody else I'm waiting. :sits back down with Linus. Jack walks off. Linus: What shall we do now, Daddy? turns to Mitchell. :['''Scene': CT-1.]'' Jack: Smells of bureaucracy in here. Fleur: Must make a nice change from dry piss and stale sweat. Jack: I need some assurances. Fleur: For a murderer? I don't think so. Jack: Not for Mitchell. gives Jack a small nod. :['''Scene': Communications Room.]'' Fleur: They've got a secret place just where the Closed Zone begins. Stella: It'll be where Mitchell was planning to build the new settlement. Cass: Ok, give me the directions. Fleur: You? Cass: Yeah. Fleur: I'm going with you. Cass: No, look, I don't need... Fleur: Ok, big boy. We go together or not at all. Cass: Alright, alright, how far is it. Fleur: About a day's hike. Stella: Men can be a grave danger to their children when they think they have nothing to lose. We don't stop until we find Linus. Fleur: It'll be dark before we get there. We need to move quickly. :and Cass leave, Stella looks at CT-9's position. :['''Scene': The surface, Cass and Fleur are on the chase. Fleur turns around to look at Forthaven from the distance, Cass looks with her. They then turn back to their search. Mitchell and Linus are walking.]'' Mitchell: There. What did i tell you? Isn't it beautiful. Linus: So much water. Is this the sea, Daddy? Mitchell: No, this is a lake. You want to go in? Linus: But I don't know how to swim. Mitchell: Well then, I'll teach you. We can do whatever we like now. We're free again. :the Medicentre, Karina's monitor beeps steadily. Tate arrives and walks over to her. Tate: How could he do this to you? :arrives Stella: The doctors need to do some brain-stem tests. Cass and Fleur have gone out to find Mitchell. Tate: Gone out? What? Beyond the fence? Stella: What is it? Tate: Mitchell said something. Stella: What? Tate: He said they were still out there. Stella: Who's they? turns to her. No it can't be, we'd know. He's lying. He's trying to unsettle you. Tate: Well, he succeeded. What if Cass and Fleur...? Stella: He's lying. Cass and Fleur can look after themselves. You need to get some rest. :leaves. :['''Scene': The surface, Cass and Fleur continue their search.]'' Fleur: The signal on the SRD's gone, Cass. We are on our own now. Cass: Not much daylight left either. Fleur: We need to keep going, make up his head start. You heard what Stella said. Cass: She's a feminist academic. Not going to say 'It'll probably all turn out for the best.' is she? Fleur: Well at least she doesn't think violence is the answer to anything. Cass: And who does? See that's the kind of stupid generalisation that really annoys me. Fleur: It wasn't women who designed, built and fired the nuclear weapons. Cass: Nor did the millions of men who got turned to shadows on the streets of Shanghai and Chicago. Right, you can't just... falls down a ledge Fleur: Cass! You ok, Cass? Cass: I'm alright, I'm alright. Fleur: What were you saying? smiles Cass: Funny! up and looks down Lost my kit. Help me up. helps him up. That was close. Look, we need to stop before it gets dark Fleur: Alright, as soon as we find some open space we'll set up camp. We'll have to share my tent now smiles Don't get any ideas. Cass: Yeah right, it's the temptation for you I'm worried about. Fleur: Well that's gonna be a struggle. Cass: Now you're talking. both laugh :['''Scene': The Bar, Tipper is at a stool while music plays. Stella appears.]'' Tipper: How's tricks? You got me under surveilance now? appears vacant Don't think much of your disguise, Doc. Stella: We had to question you. You're in the clear, obviously. Tipper: I always knew that. Stella: the bartender Can I get a beer? Tipper D'you want another one? nods And another one. Tipper: You look fed up. Something else on your mind. Stella: You might say that. turns and looks at Tipper. Actually, do you want to get out of here and go somewhere else? Tipper: Somewhere else? whispers With the head of Protection and Security? Stella: Don't mess around, I won't ask you again. Tipper: Well! You've been inside my head, after all. :leaves, Tipper downs his drink and follows. :['''Scene': The surface at night. There are two moons in the sky.]'' Cass: Funny to think the transporter's out there somewhere. Fleur: You remember arriving? Cass: I was scared. Didn't want the journey to end. Fleur: I was so excited. You, me, and Karina were holding hands when we first stepped off the ship. I remember her giving my hand a big squeeze, because neither of us could speak. Cass: Hard to imagine now. Fleur: Kind of wish I could tell them. Cass: Tell them what? Fleur: Not to worry. How good it is here. Cass: That's one thing I've always liked about you. For all your other thousands of faults, you never whinge. Fleur: I love Forthaven. My life. I wish it could stay like this forever. What? Cass: Yeah, my Bolivian friend the other day said there's a secret plan to clone little sheep that can eat as snacks. laughs. He might be pulling my leg. Fleur: You think? :indistinct figure crosses behind them and a stick cracks. Fleur starts and turns around. Fleur: What's that? Cass: What's what? Fleur: That noise. :turn and look around, but see nothing. Cass: Let's turn in. Soon as it's light, we move again. I hope you don't snore. :['''Scene': CT-9 floats above the planet. Cut to Tate sitting at the desk in his office, talking to Captain Kellerman on his "lunchbox viewscreen".]'' Tate: You got family, Captain? Kellerman: Confirmed bachelor, I'm afraid. You? Tate: I arrived with my wife. We had two boys. Kellerman: What happened? Tate: When we were here first; we lost a lot of children to a terrible illness, called C-23. Kellerman: Only children? Tate: Yes. Kellerman: It must have been terrifying. Tate: Well, the most terrifying thing was you could see it before it took hold. Kellerman: See it? Tate: A sort of glimmering halo around the heads of its victims. I lost both my boys. Kellerman: And your wife? Tate: Well, Melissa never really...she couldn't come to terms with uh... Kellerman: I understand. I'm very sorry. Tate: Well, it's why we're so pleased there are children arriving. We lost so many. I am not the only grieving parent. Kellerman: How did you get rid of it? The virus? Tate: We had to make some tough decisions. Quarantine...that sort of thing. Kellerman: Didn't you promise my passengers a place of safety and warmth? Tate: Well, we've done great things, I'm proud to be made President, uh, but of course things aren't perfect down here, Captain. Kellerman: I didn't come here expecting perfection. Tate: What did you expect? Kellerman: A society of human beings with everything that involves. Tate: Well, one of our accomplishments is we brew a rather decent beer. chuckles. We'll look forward to sharing one with you as soon as you arrive. Kellerman: I'm sorry, I'm getting our final status updates on our shield repairs. I'll get back to you as soon as they're in. Tate: Well, I'm not going anywhere. :['''Scene': ]'' Tate: Karina? The tests? Stella: We should know soon. shakes his head, a saddened Stella sits down. I saw Daniel again. Tate: You've been using DBV on yourself. Stella: We were at the opera, just before the Second Taiwan Crisis. I was pregnant with Lily at the time. We went to see La Traviata, and Dan was crying at the end like he always did, the big softie. And as Violetta is singing that they'll leave Paris together... ..Dan's big tears are falling into my hand. I could see everything as it was. I could feel the red velour of the seat, his hand squeezing mine. Tate: Stella, you must be careful. Stella: And then i went to the bar and i picked up some kid. The suspect we cleared, actually. Went back to his place. Tate: And how was that? Stella: Surprisingly alright actually if a little brief. gives knowing expression You know. I know you, Richard. You would have asked Kellerman. Tate: Lily's on board. is relieved Daniel isn't with her. Stella: Why not? Tate: I don't know. I didn't want to tell you because... Stella: I know why you didn't tell me. You didn't tell me because... they're still in danger, she might not make it. I can't breathe. Kellerman: the Communications Box Carpathia, this is Kellerman. Tate: Go ahead, Captain. Kellerman: We've done everything we can now. Our updates are positive. We're performing final checks now and our estimated entry interface is plus one hour. Tate: I've got that, Captain. :cuts out. :['''Scene': The surface, Fleur and Cass are looking for Mitchell.]'' Fleur: Look. :prepares to enter Carpathia's atmosphere, an explosion occurs on the front of the ship. Kellerman: This is Captain Kellerman. Is Richard Tate there? Tate: the Communications Room I'm here Captain. Kellerman: Thank you for all your support. Whatever happens now, your presence has been invaluable. We're a few minutes away from entry interface. Executing standard de-orbit burn and roll. Our altitude is 50 miles. There's plenty of plasma flare up here to keep us company. Keep your fingers crossed for us Carpathia, we're coming in. Communications Officer: They're crossing over the New Pacific Zone, about to enter Upper Caledonia. Kellerman: We've got unusual stress readings, Carpathia. We've got to move protocols, it's starting to... CT-9 Crewmember: That protocol's not working. We've got a stress burn in our right... Status is abnormal, Captain. :communications start to scramble. Communications Officer: Comms check. I'm on UHF-7. Can you hear me? cuts out Well they're still in one piece. :['''Scene': The surface, Mitchell uses a pool of water to clean his face. He notices Fleur and Cass walking behind him and uses a cloth to dry himself. He picks up a gun, concealling it with his cloth before turning around.]'' Mitchell: Cass? Cass: Where's Linus? Mitchell: Congratulations on finding me. It's beautiful here, isn't it? Cass: Where's your son, Mitchell? Mitchell: He's over there. and Cass turn to see a camp in the distance. Don't disturb him now. :walks up to Mitchell but stops when he reveals his gun. Cass: Is he ok? Mitchell, have you hurt him? Mitchell: We were going to build a new place here. Karina betrayed me. :shakes her head. Cass: Fleur Go and get Linus. Mitchell: Don't move. Fleur: You have to come back with us now. Mitchell: smiles That will be a problem... for everybody. Fleur: Karina probably won't recover, by the way. Mitchell: You start all over again, you mess things up again. That's just how it has to be. Right, Cass? Fleur: Mitchell, I want to see if Linus is ok. Mitchell: his gun at Fleur Protection and Security. Cass: We think they're important. You seem to have lost touch with both. Mitchell: There are things about Tate that you don't know. Fleur: I'm sure there are. Mitchell: Things that you should know maybe. Fleur: Not for you to tell us probably. Mitchell: Nobody else well - certainly not that bitch Stella that you answer to. Cass: Watch your mouth. Mitchell: Go back to Forthaven, to your little cocoon. Fleur: We will, with you. :reaches for his gun, Mitchell points his gun at him. Cass puts his hands up. Cass: Don't, Mitchell, don't. Mitchell: Karina always said the best thing about Fleur was her idealism. Fleur: Shut your mouth! Mitchell: But I could tell you some things. Fleur: Shut your mouth now!. Mitchell: You'll have to kill me to stop me killing him. Fleur: Put the gun down! Mitchell: I will kill him, you know I will. Do you really believe that Human beings can live together in peace? Do you really think we can build a better place for our children? loses it and shoots Mitchell dead. Fleur: looking at Mitchell's body Yes, i do. :puts her gun down, she turns to Cass and then runs to the camp. Cass walks over to Mitchell and confirms he's dead by checking his heartbeat. Cass enters the camp to see Linus on his bed. She appears tense for a second but is relieved when he stirs in his sleep. :['''Scene': Communications Room.]'' Communications Officer: Tate Sir. Kellerman: We're fatally damaged, Carpathia. I'm releasing our six emergency sub-shuttles. CT-9 Officer: It's too hot, we're close to the end now Captain. Kellerman: I will stay with the transporter and those and those that could not fit on the sub-shuttles. Tate: Try and land your ship, Captain. There must still be a chance. Kellerman: We're breaking up. The readings are telling us it's a certainty. Stella: Is Lily Isen on board? Is she on one of the shuttles? She's my daughter. Tate: Please give priority to the young. Kellerman: It's total chaos now, we're running out of time. People are storming the Evacuation Zone. Not everyone has behaved with dignity. Tate: You have Captain, always. Kellerman: You're a good man. It's been an honour to make your... signal crackles I can see Carpathia. I can see it all beneath me. It looks so... so beautiful. smiles :communication cuts out as CT-9 is destroyed. Stella sheds tears. Karina's vital signs stop, her life-support confirms she has died. As Cass buries Mitchell, Fleur notices something. Fleur: What is it? Cass: I know what it looks like, but i don't want to think... Fleur: I'll go and wake Linus up. Cass: Yeah, we need to get him away from her. I'll finish up. walks off as Cass watches CT-9 break up in the atmosphere. Poor souls. :goes over to Linus and puts her hand on him, waking him. Linus: Fleur! Fleur: Hey! We're here to take you home. Linus: I was dreaming of tigers. Fleur: Yeah? smiles Linus: Where's my daddy? Fleur: He... He had to go away, sweetheart. smiles But we're here to look after you now. pats his head :['''Scene': CT-1, Stella stands outside a door.]'' Stella: Let me see my daughter again. Please, just let me see her again. arrives Tate: Kellerman got close enough to save some of the passengers. There are survivors. pause Julius Berger was also on the transporter. Stella: From the Evacuation Programme? nods Is he safe? Tate: I don't know. Stella: Well, what does that mean for us if he is? Tate: I don't know. But it will mean something. :Cass and Linus make their way back to Forthaven. Linus stops, spotting CT-9 breaking up. Linus: Tyger, Tyger, burning bright, in the forest of the night. What imortal hand or eye, dare frame thy fearful symmetry. :CT-9 breaks up, the sub-shuttles arrive on Carpathia. Julius Berger is on one of the shuttle's, smiling. Category:Transcripts